Fluid regulators of the type commonly used in hospitals or laboratories are generally known. Hospitals and laboratories often have a wide variety of medical, analytical, and other equipment that require connection to a gas source, and the fluid regulators allow hospital or laboratory personnel to conveniently connect the equipment to a gas source, and to use the fluid regulator to control the pressure, the flow rate, or other operational parameters of the gas flowing to the equipment. Because fluid regulators are typically used in connection with a central gas supply, the devices typically require a variety of control elements as pressure regulators, pressure gauges, shut-off valves and metering valves, such that the user can turn the gas feed on and off, and such that the user can control the gas pressure and the gas flow rate.